Wendelin Zoeller
Summary Wendelin Zoeller is one of the four humans that, from all accounts, are the only ones able to meaningfully fight back against “Ejis”, the general term for the magi and so-called demigods from another plane of existence of the same name. This is because Ejis functions on concepts and anthropocentric meanings; their universe is not apathetic towards their existence in the same way that “Faltusa”—the universe where Earth resides—is, and the fact that Wendelin survived a magical assault on her hometown of Mittenwald. By accident and cosmic coincidence, this has made her compatible with the structure of Ejis's universe and given her control over one of the four fundamental forces in Faltusa—the weak interaction. Appearance and Personality Wendelin is a somewhat morose woman, having not completely adapted to her new life—with her family in a poorly-understood magical stasis, her being stuck in America due to the necessary American-government facilities being there, culture shock from leaving Germany and having to adjust to not being conventionally 'human' anymore, Wendelin is always somewhat lost in thought. She also expresses frustration quite often, whether from trivial problems or huge issues. Still, Wendelin has her good moods, when her discerning mind and sense of moral duty shine through. Constant underlying frustration and her always-working mind often combine to give her a calculated tenacity against opponents and seemingly-unsolvable problems, which Ejis repeatedly mistakes for determination or some other heroic trait, when in reality she's just dissatisfied and finds that as good a reason as any to hold off powerful foes, regardless of the worldwide defeatism surrounding her. Physically, Wendelin is a short woman with wavy blonde hair and a light spread of freckles on her face. Though clearly a little heavier than the average German, her body is toned and graceful. Her usual attire consists of jeans, a few layers of dark-colored tops from Hugo Boss fashions—usually purple, though she has variety—and a bright red purse that she insists on calling a 'moneypouch'. She often wears a modest amount of makeup, but doesn't bother when she's feeling grumpy or isn't going to be in public—such as when recovering in bed from conflict, hospital or otherwise. Powers and Stats Name: Wendelin Zoeller Tier: 9-B? | 8-C? | 7-C? || 7-B | 7-B Gender: Female Origin: Mittenwald, Germany Classification: Human, with “superpower” Attack Potency: Wall-level via radiation poisoning | Building-level via radiation poisoning or Wall-level via raw heat output | Town-level; exact method of using weak interaction doesn't really matter || City-level; method doesn't matter | Large City-level; method doesn't matter Speed: Athletic | Low superhuman (~15 m/s) | Subsonic (Mach ~0.2) || Subsonic (Mach ~0.4) | Subsonic (Mach ~0.4) reaction; Speed of Light travel Lifting Strength: Regular Human | Peak Human (~300 kg) | Class 5 (~3000 kg) || Class 10 (~8000 kg) | Zero (intangible) Striking Strength: Class H | Low Class KJ | High Class KJ || Low Class MJ | Zero (intangible) Durability: Peak Human | Small Building-level | Town-level || Small City-level | Mountain-level, sort of; see below Stamina: Human | Athletic Human | Peak Human || Peak Human | Several minutes Range: Melee with physical strikes, in all cases except metamorphosis. Otherwise, via weak interaction: ~100 m | ~5 km | ~50 km || ~100 km | ~1,000 km Standard Equipment: .44 magnum with custom ammunition Intelligence: Above-average || Above-average | Genius Weaknesses: Isolation; see below Powers and Abilities: Weak interaction awareness, Weak interaction manipulation || Weak interaction metamorphosis Key: BoS | Fey arc | Malevolence arc || EoS | EoS, metamorphosed Notable Attacks and Techniques Weak interaction awareness: From the start of her awakening with her power, Wendelin has had a sense of the activity of the weak interaction within her range, letting her know about the general background radiation level and what radionuclides are contributing to it. With more training, Wendelin gained more refined detection. During the Fey arc, Wendelin can detect even trace radionuclides, and during the malevolence arc, she can pinpoint individual radioactive atoms. During metamorphosis, she can observe the actual transmission of W and Z bosons. Weak interaction manipulation: Wendelin can amplify or restrict the weak interaction in the world around her, which mostly manifests as twiddling radioactivity levels up and down. While initially not very fine-grained, Wendelin's control over the weak interaction increased rapidly with training. While at first, she could increase or reduce general radioactivity by a factor of 1,000, she could eventually change it by a factor of up to 10^15 while targeting individual types of nuclides or even individual atoms. (Because a radioactive substance does deplete itself over time, this doesn't actually let her get more energy out of radioactive materials than it has potential to release.) She has a similar ability to influence the exchange of Z bosons instead of W bosons, which usually doesn't mean much due to technical reasons, but it lets her dial down extreme energies--like various energy-based attacks from most magi in Ejis--by ferrying all that energy into harmless passing neutrinos via Z bosons. This would be relevant for something like a baseball thrown at mountain-busting energies, but not anything lesser. For what it's worth, she's also immune to the harmful effects of radioactivity, and can withstand the heat and explosion that results when she makes a whole lot of radioactive material go off at once. Weak interaction metamorphosis: At the peak of her power, Wendelin can take a few seconds to phase out her body to become a bundle of pure energy carried through the weak interaction's quantum field. This amplifies her ability to use the weak interaction and makes her intangible, which means that raw physical attacks usually don't work. Conceptual, magical, and other odd sorts of attacks work normally if they don't rely on destroying her body. It's also possible to actually use up the energy composing Wendelin, if the right physical attacks hit her—striking her with a significantly radioactive substance will discharge some of her as W bosons, and the aforementioned mountain-busting-baseball physical strikes will convert her into Z bosons. However, this metamorphosis is very dangerous to use, and Wendelin needs to maintain concentration and clarity, or she might never be able to phase back in. With every passing second, it gets harder for Wendelin to think, and processing what's going on in the world around her gets confusing, besides whatever the weak interaction is doing in the immediate vicinity. If she decides to drop out of this state, her mental faculties come back in seconds, but she'll never decide to come back if she degrades into a “dreamless sleep” mental state. As such, Wendelin can only safely stay metamorphosed for about three minutes. Four if she's pushing it. Beyond that, her mind will be swept away, and the energy of her body will eventually disperse as well. Weaknesses Isolation: Wendelin can manipulate the weak force, but she can't force it to do things it won't. If there's no radioactive material near an opponent, she can't use it against them, and keeping energy densities below mountain-busting-baseball level means that she can't even shuffle Z bosons around. Wendelin has dealt with this problem before, though, and gets creative when trying to bring in radioactive material. Equipment 44. magnum: Wendelin isn't a sharpshooter, just mildly skilled with a gun, which is good enough. Her .44 magnum's bullets are made of lead on the outside, but are filled with plutonium. This increases their penetration power and makes them compatible with Wendelin's abilities. The magnum itself has also been forged with a bespoke uranium alloy that, besides being compatible just like the bullets, is similar to ordinary gunmetal. Feats *Identified a government worker as a thyroid cancer patient, from the presence of a few astatine atoms in their body. *With assistance from engineers, created a 'nuclear supercomputer' which only she can use ("I tell the bosons what to calculate in the nucleus, and they do that, one femtosecond at a time.") *During a battle, generated a radon wind-geyser from deep in the earth when separated from useful material. Other Notable Victories: Notable Losses: ''' '''Inconclusive Matches: Personal Statistics Date of Birth: Jan 3, 1991 Birthplace: Mittenwald, Germany Weight: 163 lb. Height: 5' 1” Likes: Comedy magazines, Germany, fashion, overcast weather, think-piece podcasts Dislikes: Special treatment in situations where her powers don't matter, excessive compliments, overused jokes, any comments comparing modern Germany to the Nazis, big cities Eye Color: Brown Hair Color: Brown Hobbies: Benign trolling on the Internet, coin collecting, Ecological activism Values: Empathy, respect, education Status: Alive Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7 Category:Female Characters Category:Wheelseconds Pages Category:Humans